The present invention relates to the art of interchangeably affixing a tool to a shoe or other footwear.
Prior to the present invention the use of a tool to perform tasks on a floor surface or base board either required the use of hands to hold a long handle to which the tool is attached or required the person using the tool to kneel or sit on the floor to use the tool. Many tools require repetitive and forceful application of the tool to the floor. The use of the leg and foot to manipulate the tool would be far better suited to effective use of the tool than the use of the hands or even the arms when kneeling or sitting on the floor, or pushing a long handled device.